TO BELIEVE
by el Cierto
Summary: ONESHOT untuk ultah Kakashi Hatake. Semi-canon maybe fanon. Gak bisa kasih summary kali ini. Silahkan liad saja ya  . Terima kasih.


Another mild fanfiction from el... ^_^

Oneshot (maybe can two-shot) XD

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

A Birthday Fict for Kakashi Hatake

[Otanjoubi omedeteou, Kakashi-sensei^^: a very handsome weirdo (?) #dichidori#] XD

.

.

WARNING: COMMON (S)

.

.

.

... 

"Haaahh, sudah pagi rupanya... hoaemmm...," kata Kakashi sambil menyibakkan selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Dikerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna.

Sambil bangun untuk duduk sebentar, dia melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela yang tirainya sengaja tidak ia turunkan sehingga pemandangan rimbun pohon Momiji yang merah kekuningan di depan jendela kamarnya itu bisa terlihat jelas. Sementara cericit burung pagi menyajikan suatu harmoni nan asri menyambut datangnya sang matahari.

Perlahan jounin berambut perak yang saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan masker itu, turun dariperaduannya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara guyuran air dari _shower_ beradu dengan lantai. Melengkapi harmoni pagi di flat milik pria yang masih membujang di usianya yang genap 29 tahun hari itu.

Selepas menyegarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu, Kakashi dengan santainya, masih dalam balutan handuk sebatas pinggangnya, berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya untuk melongok isi kulkas. Sepertinya sang Hatake muda ini merasa lapar.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kulkasku sebersih ini?" Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat betapa 'bersih' kulkasnya alias tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya selain sebotol air mineral yang isinya pun tinggal setengah. Selain itu, sebenarnya kulkasnya memang benar dalam keadaan bersih yang sebenarnya. Seperti kulkas itu baru dibersihkan secara total.

"Perasaan kemarin saat beli Icha-Icha seri terbaru aku sekalian belanja," gumam Kakashi lagi pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali menutup pintu kulkas setelah menenggak satu-satunya yang bisa dikonsumsinya pagi itu, air mineral sisa.

Pria maskulin tersebut sedikit berjengit sedikit setelah tenggorokannya terbasahi oleh air mineral sisa itu. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tak seperti air biasanya. Toh, ia hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin air kemasan itu sudah terlalu lama dibuka. Ingatannya tak cukup baik untuk mengingat hal-hal selain di luar ke-shinobi-an.

"Hmm, kalau begini mau tak mau aku harus segera belanja deh," gumam Kakashi sementara langkahnya kembali ke kamar.

Baru saja Kakashi selesai mengenakan baju non-seragamnya yaitu celana katun hitam dan _hooded shirt _warna abu-abu bergambar daun, telinganya telah mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya berdering nyaring.

Tanpa berpikir panjang sang jounin Hatake pun segera beranjak menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan tamunya itu pintu.

"Kaka-sensei? Kau di rumah kan? Ayo cepat buka pintunya!" terdengar sebuah suara dari luar yang sontak menghentikan langkah Kakashi yang tinggal tiga langkah dari pintu.

Pria yang gaya rambutnya melawan gravitasi itu seolah terpaku di tempatnya. Tertegun sebelum kemudian ia segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Suara itu. Ia hampir-hampir saja membuat kesalahan.

Yah, membuat kesalahan dengan membukakan Ino Yamanaka pintu sementara dia dalam keadaan tanpa masker, yang selama sejarah mengatakan senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya itu.

Makanya kini Kakashi segera kembali ke kamarnya dalam kecepatan kilat untuk mencari masker dan mengenakannya.

"Sial! Di mana masker-masker itu?" umpat Kakashi sementara tangannya menyibak-nyibakkan tumpukan baju-bajunya. Jounin itu tampak sedikit panik. Sebuah hal yang tak lazim bagi seorang senior jounin seperti dia sebenarnya.

Masalahnya Kakashi tak bisa menemukan masker-masker di kotak biasanya ia menaruhnya. Sementara masker yang ia gunakan hari sebelumnya, ia lempar entah kemana saat tadi malam ia sudah sangat lelah sebelum jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kau belum bangun ya?" Lagi. Terdengar suara lantang Ino memanggili namanya.

Kakashi jadi bingung kini. Akhirnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan Ino yang tak lelah bersuara dari luar pintu rumahnya itu, Kakashi menyambar salah satu kaus dalamnya yang bersih dan mengenakannya sedemikian rupa sehingga separuh wajahnya tertutupi seperti biasanya.

Dengan tampilan'baru' yang dipaksakan itu, Kakashi pun segera menuju ruang depan untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEK...

Pintu dibuka oleh Kakashi. Dan pria itu hanya bisa menatap datar saat didapatinya Ino yang mememuluk kantung kertas besar tampak sangat terkejut sebelum kemudian meledakkan tawa melihatnya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menertawaiku?" Kakashi mendelikkan mata berbeda warnanya.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengibas-kibaskan satu tangannya yang tidak mendekap kantung kertas. Berusaha meredam tawanya sendiri. "Ahaha, Kaka-sensei... apa ini kostum barumu... hahaha."

Ino benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya melihat penampilan Kakashi di depannya saat ini.

Pria yang biasanya mengenakan masker hitam itu sungguh tampak lucu dengan mengenakan kaus dalam sebagai pengganti masker. Sebenarnya tidak lucu, tapi lebih pada aneh. Keanehan itulah yang sukses membuat sang putri Yamanaka tersebut tergelak.

"Terulsah tertawa dan sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi padamu, nee, Ino!" kata Kakashi dengan mata yang berkilat aneh.

Ino sontak terdiam demi mendengar kata-kata sang jounin senior. Gadis yang baru saja meraih gelar jounin-nya beberapa bulan lalu itu mau tak mau jadi tak enak juga.

"Aduh, Kaka-sensei ini sama sekali nggak asyik ya? Gitu aja marah!" ucap Ino dengan nada centilnya yang khas. Meski tak lagi secentil saat masih remaja, Ino yang kini berumur 20 tahun itu tetaplah seorang gadis ceria dan suka menggoda teman-temannya untuk bercanda. Tetapi sebenarnya, ia sudah jauh dewasa dari sebelumnya. Kakashi tahu itu karena ia bisa melihat bagaimana Ino yang sebenarnya pasca kematian Asuma.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kemari nona Yamanaka?"

"Tadaaaa! Kejutan besar!" Ino mengangkat tinggi kantung kertas besar yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dengan tangan kirinya.

Alis Kakashi bertaut, heran.

"Kaka-sensei pasti kehabisan bahan makanan kan? Tenang saja, Yamanaka Ino siap membantu! Hari ini spesial khusus untuk Sensei!" ucap Ino dengan semangat sambil melangkah masuk begitu saja.

Kakashi mau tak mau membiarkan sang junior yang merupakan sahabat mantan muridnya Sakura itu memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku kehabisan makanan?" tanya Kakashi curiga sementara dia mengikuti langkah Ino ke dapur.

Gadis penyuka warna ungu yang merupakan mantan murid dari mendiang sahabatnya, Asuma, itu telah menjelma menjadi wanita muda yang cantik jelita.

"Nah, apa kubilang? Benar kan? Betapa 'bersih'nya kulkas ini? Seolah Kaka-sensei ini sudah bisa kenyang dengan mengkonsumsi udara," ucap Ino sambil kembali menutup pintu kulkas yang baru dibukanya.

Gadis itu lalu menuju meja konter dan meletakkan kantong kertas tersebut di atasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Ada telur, roti tawar, sosis, mentega, saus, mayonaise, selai, ham, selada, tomat, beberapa minuman kaleng, teh, gula, kopi dan beberapa sayuran lain.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Ino." Kakashi yang kini berdiri agak di depan Ino sambil bersedekap tak betah diam melihat bagaimana kunoichi cantik di depannya itu mulai memasukkan barang-barang yang baru dibawanya ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, Kaka-sensei?" Ino seolah tak menggubris perkataan Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Wah, apa pertanyaan semacam itu perlu dijawab? Kan sudah jelas," kata Ino tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi. Ia sibuk memindahkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah jelas?"

Ino menghembuskan napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang senior. "Ya, karena sebelum Sensei diijinkan untuk istirahat di rumah, aku yang merawat Sensei dan juga apartemen ini."

Kakashi sudah tahu kalau Inolah yang merawatnya ketika ia pulang misi dalam keadaan terluka dan kehabisan chakra, jadi ia tak terkejut. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Ino juga yang mengurusi rumahnya tentu saja membuatnya terkejut. Itu adalah _sesuatu_!

"Bagaimana kau yang mengurusi apartemenku? Aku tidak memberikan kunci apartemenku pada orang lain."

"Aaa, aku hanya ingin membantu Sensei kok. Waktu itu, saat melepaskan pakaian Sensei di rumah sakit, _tanpa sengaja_ aku mendapatkan kunci apartemen Sensei. Trus, aku buat duplikatnya deh. Dan yah, selanjutnya kau tahu kan?" ujar Ino tanpa dosa.

"Kau berani sekali berbuat hal seperti itu, Ino," tukas Kakashi datar. Bagaimanapun fakta bahwa Ino menduplikat kunci apartemennya itu adalah hal yang sedikit melebihi batas. _Ada apa dengan gadis itu coba?_

"Apa Kaka-sensei marah?" tanya Ino sembari mendekati Kakashi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi pada kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Warna mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menyihir Ino untuk mendekat dan mengenal sosok tegap di depannya itu.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa tidak suka," jawab Kakashi dengan tajam. Ino sudah cukup dekat di hadapannya saat padangan mereka bertemu.

Kakashi sempat terpaku sebelum kemudian pura-pura berekspresi layaknya orang yang merasa terganggu.

Tiba-tiba Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri meja konter. "Daripada bicara soal itu, lebih baik aku membuatkan Sensei sarapan. Gimana?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, nee, Ino Yamanaka?" Kakashi tak bisa menyingkirkan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya begitu saja.

"Tapi berbincang-bincang dalam perut kosong itu kan tidak enak. Jadi, Sensei mau sarapan apa?"

Kakashi menghadiahi kunoichi berambut pirang panjang yang hari itu menggelung rambutnya sehingga menampilkan kejenjangan lehernya yang putih itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang paten namun Ino sepertinya punya mental yang cukup kuat. Terbukti gadis itu tetap tersenyum manis dan menunggu jawaban Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Buat apa saja asal bukan racun," kata Kakashi pada akhirnya. Kemudian jounin yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya itu pun meninggalkan Ino sendirian di dapurnya. Sembari menunggu waktu, ia ingin ke balkon di depan kamar tidurnya sambil menikmati hawa musim gugur yang disukainya.

Kakashi tak merasa kalau ia sudah cukup lama di balkon ketika kemudian aroma lezat masakan tercium olehnya. Dan saat ia berbalik, Ino sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan balkon dengan dua potong sandwich yang terbungkus kertas tipis di kedua tangannya.

"Sudah matang. Ayo kita nikmati sarapan spesial ini, Kaka-sensei. Ah, pasti enak sekali ya makan di sini sambil menikmati musim gugur yang begitu tenang."

"Hnn," Kakashi tak menyahut lebih. Diterimanya _sandwich_ dari sang junior lalu memakannya dengan membelakangi Ino. Begitu cepatnya ia makan, sehingga ketika ia berbalik lagi roti isi hasil karya Ino itu sudah tak ada di tangannya lagi.

Ino tampak terpana sesaat sebelum kemudian berkata, "Wah! Bagaimana cara Sensei makan secepat itu? Ah, sekarang aku percaya deh apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sensei benar-benar 'lain'!"

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau sengaja kemari pagi-pagi dan membuatku sarapan untuk melihatku tanpa masker kan? Atau, ahya, jangan-jangan kau juga yang melenyapkan semua maskerku." Kakashi menatap Ino dengan menyelidik, mengabaikan perkataan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Ino yang baru saja menggigit _sandwich_-nya memilih untuk menikmati makanan yang biasa untuk sarapan itu sepelan mungkin. Kakashi memperhatikan bagaimana Ino memakan _sandwich_ yang ukurannya separuh miliknya dan sepertinya gadis itu juga tak menaruh daging di _sandwich_-nya.

_Apa gadis ini masih tetap dengan diet ketatnya? Padahal tubuhnya sudah begitu ideal. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?_ Entah kenapa Kakashi malah memikirkan soal kebiasaan diet Ino yang sudah terkenal seantero Konoha itu. Lagipula Kakashi sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Ino itu dari cerita Asuma yang kadang bercerita akan anak didiknya.

"Nee, Kaka-sensei, jangan terus memandangiku begitu. Nanti kalau kau jadi suka padaku, gimana coba?" goda Ino dengan kerlingan jahilnya yang khas.

Kakashi hanya sedikit terbatuk karena geli. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Ino-chan!"

Ino sempat tertegun dipanggil begitu. Namun ia pura-pura biasa saja dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

... 

"Sekarang kita sudah sama-sama makan. Jadi, silahkan jelaskan alasanmu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!" ucap Kakashi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar tepian balkon yang tingginya sepinggulnya. Mereka berdua telah usai sarapan.

Ino menghela napas panjang lalu bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kakashi untuk kemudian berdiri di samping pria muda itu.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Kaka-sensei. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?" Kakashi menoleh cepat. Pria pecinta serial Icha-Icha ini kemudian menyesali gerakannya yang membuatnya kembali bersitatap begitu dekat gadis pemilik bola mata seindah warna air lautan jernih itu.

Ino sendiri buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya karena dirasakannya pipinya memanas. Sebagai gantinya, kini pandangannya mengarah pada guguran daun-daun momiji di bawah mereka.

Angin berhembus semilir. Menyampaikan kehangatan musim gugur dan wanginya yang menenangkan.

"Hari ini istimewa, dan aku selalu mengingatnya. Sejak hari itu. Hari dimana aku kehilangan Asuma-sensei untuk selamanya."

Kakashi cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Ino yang menyinggung topik yang telah lama tertinggal di belakang tersebut. Bagaimanapun, mencintai seseorang yang telah tiada adalah dengan mengenangnya, menyebutkannya dalam setiap doa. Begitu bukan? Tapi jika Ino tiba-tiba membicarakannya, pasti ada sesuatu. Tetapi ia tak mau bertanya dulu. Ia biarkan saja dulu Ino berkata-kata.

"Sejak hari dimana Asuma-sensei pergi dari dunia ini, aku merasa semakin sendiri. Tidak, bukan hanya aku, tapi Shika dan Chouji juga. Saat itu, saat kami ingin membalas kematian Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri menjadi pelindung kami, itu sungguh menjadi seperti keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban yang menyadarkan bahwa ternyata kami tidak sendirian. Apalagi, Kakashi-sensei mempercayai kami, tim yang selama ini dianggap terlemah di antara tim rookie 9. Aku sungguh berterima kasih untuk Sensei karena semua itu."

Kakashi tak suka topik semacam ini, karena itu ia segera berkata, "Ino... sudahlah. Kau tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi jika itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih. Lagipula waktu itu aku tak banyak membantu kan? Dan juga siapa bilang kalian lemah? Kalian hebat. Bisa membunuh salah satu Akatsuki. Itu bukan hal yang biasa lho."

"Karena semua jasa Kakashi-sensei sejak hari itu, aku mulai menganggap istimewa hari ini," kata Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan 90 derajat sehingga menghadap Kakashi lurus-lurus.

"Apa maksudmu hari ini? Ini hari apa memangnya?"

Ino tersenyum padahal matanya berkaca-kaca. Dipukulnya lengan Kakashi pelan sambil berkata. "Ah! Sensei ini bagaimana! Apa benar-benar lupa?"

"Memangnya apa?"

Ino geleng-geleng kepala. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Sepertinya, Kaka-sensei memang _helpless_ deh. Hari ini itu sangat istimewa karena...," Ino berhenti sejenak, ditatapnya Kakashi dengan lekat, lalu, "karena di hari ini, di tanggal ini tepatnya, 29 tahun lalu Tuhan telah mengijinkan seorang shinobi hebat seperti Kakashi-sensei untuk lahir ke bumi Konoha. Otanjoubi omedetou na, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi terkejut. Sungguh. Dan ia tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya kali ini. Ia terkejut karena Ino mengetahui tanggal lahirnya dan bahkan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya secara khusus. Padahal... sudah lama sekali ia tak lagi memedulikan hari itu. Hari dimana dia dilahirkan. Ia, memang sengaja melupakannya. Sengaja. Semenjak ia tak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya, Obito Uchiha. Ia tak pernah berhenti menyesali kebodohannya. Menganggap dirinya menjadi makhluk yang paling tak berguna karena tak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri.

Meski di luar ia tampak cuek dan miskin ekspresi, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria kecil yang punya luka menganga di hatinya. Kegagalannya menyelamatkan Obito saat dia masih kecil dulu, senantiasa membayangi hidupnya. Penyesalan. Andai saja ia lebih percaya pada Obito. Andai saja ia tak terlalu sombong dan meremehkan sahabatnya itu. Hah! Dia tak sebaik persangkaan Ino.

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak padahal kau tak tahu apapun, Ino."

Ino hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin… Faktanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bibir Kakashi-sensei ini sumbing apa tidak." Tawa kecil terdengar darinya usai mengatakan hal itu.

Kakashi mendecih, tapi tak menyahut lebih.

"Lagipula," Ino menerukan kalimatnya, "aku ini kan ANBU Divisi Investigasi (DI). Mengumpulkan informasi apapun, _it's no problem_! Apalagi kalau informasinya _cuman _seputar Kaka-sensei."

"Hah... terserahlah, Ino. Kalau kau sudah tak ada urusan, sebaiknya..."

"Eit, aku masih ada urusan dengan Sensei. Jangan mengusirku begitu saja dong. Tega sekali! Padahal aku sudah begitu baik." Ino mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat Kakashi mau tak mau mengakui gadis di hadapannya ini memang manis dan menggemaskan.

_Apa? Menggemaskan?_ Tunggu! Bilang apa dia? Buru-buru dia berdeham untuk melenyapkan perasaan aneh yang mendadak mendatangi benaknya tersebut.

"Lalu, kau mau apa di rumahku lama-lama, Ino? Lagipula aku mau pergi," kata Kakashi lalu membalikkan badannya dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti langkah jounin seniornya itu.

"Kaka-sensei mau pergi kemana memangnya? Aku temani ya?"

"Ini bukan hari Minggu. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini lama-lama? Tidak bekerja eh?" Kakashi tentu saja tak mau ditemani Ino. Oh, ayolah! Bisa habis dia diledeki teman-teman seangkatannya seperti senior Ino di DI yaitu Ibiki dan temannya yang lain seperti Iruka, Yamato, Genma... Ah, Kakashi tidak mau merepotkan diri seperti itu. Lebih enak kalau dia bersama buku favoritnya seperti biasa.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hari ini hari istimewa. Sudah lama sekali, akhirnya hari ini, 1 hari saja, bisa bebas dengan Kaka-sensei."

"Aku tidak mau, Ino. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu! Lagipula aku masih marah soal kesemena-menaanmu yang menduplikat kunci dan membuang maskerku."

"Hei! Aku tidak membuang masker Sensei. Aku hanya ... ummm menyembunyikannya sementara. Hehehe. Dan soal kunci itu, Sensei bisa minta padaku."

"Kalau begitu berikan!" Kakashi menadahkan tangannya.

"Sayang aku masih membutuhkannya," ucap Ino dengan cengir jahil lalu melenggang melewati Kakashi. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu dia kembali menoleh, "Nee, Kakashi-sensei, aku _hampir_ tahu semua milik Sensei. Rumah ini. Isi lemari. Kulkas. Bahkan laci-laci. Semuanya. Hampir…. tinggal wajah Sensei saja. dan aku pasti bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi. Ahya, Sensei kan bilang mau pergi, apa bisa pergi dengan masker 'unik' begitu?" Kakashi bisa melihat Ino tersenyum geli saat mengucapkannya.

_Sial! _Kakashi memaki dalam hati. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Ia tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan dengan masker iunik' yang dimaksud Ino itu.

"Baiklah! Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan kembalikan maskerku, Ino Yamanaka!" Kakashi menyerah.

Ino memutar kembali tubuhnya dan menyeringai puas. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan bergerak mendekat ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri tegap dan menatapnya datar.

Setelah kira-kira jarak diantara mereka berdua memendek hingga tinggal 30 sentimeter, Ino berkata dengan tenangnya, "_Kiss me_, Kakashi!"

Sungguh! Rasa terkejut Kakashi kali ini jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Mata _heterokromia_-nya bahkan sampai melebar sedikit karenanya.

"Kau? Lucu sekali, Ino! Hahaha…." Tawa Kakashi terdengar hambar.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya karena detik berikutnya dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa terduga dia telah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik 'masker' Kakashi. Sayang tangannya lebih dulu ditangkap oleh sahabat mendiang gurunya itu.

Jadilah kini kedua tangan Ino dalam cengkraman Kakashi sementara kedua tubuh mereka nyaris saling bersinggungan karena posisi mereka yang semakin berdekatan.

"Lepaskan, Kakashi!" kesal Ino karena usahanya gagal.

Kakashi menyeringai dari balik 'masker'-nya. Ia tak pernah melihat Ino kesal seperti saat ini dan ternyata kecantikan gadis ini juga tak berkurang meski sedang kesal sekalipun. Kecantikan yang sama yang mengusiknya sejak hari itu.

Yah. Hari itu. Hari dimana Kakashi memutuskan untuk membantu tim 10 membalas kematian Asuma, membuatnya jadi melihat lebih dekat tim 10, terlebih sosok dari seorang Ino Yamanaka. Dan begitulah sebuah _kesalahan _bermula.

Mulanya Kakashi hanya bersimpati akan kesedihan hebat yang dialami gadis itu karena merasa tak mampu menolong sang guru. Namun mengamatinya di banyak kesempatan, melihat dan menjaganya dari kejauhan, Kakashi tak bisa memungkirinya. Rasa itu... entah kapan mulainya, tumbuh dengan suburnya sekuat apapun ia ingin membunuhnya.

Tetapi tentu saja, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya kalah pada hati. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada Ino lebih dari perasaan seorang guru pada muridnya. Meskipun Ino bukan muridnya, tetapi tetap saja. Lagipula Kakashi ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan mendiang Asuma saat itu, saat terakhir kali mereka berbincang sebelum Asuma dikirim ke tim Niju Shotai dan pergi untuk selamanya...

"_Langit indah sekali ya... haha, awan-awan itu membuatnya lebih indah lagi. __Tak heran __Shikamaru suka __memandanginya sampai berjam-jam__. Hoi Kakashi! Apa kau tak mau mendongak sebentar eh?" kata Asuma menoleh pada kawannya yang asyik dengan buku sampul oranyenya, seri terbaru Icha-Icha Tactic._

_Kakashi hanya sekilas mengalihkan pandangan dari buku favoritnya itu untuk memandang ke direksi yang diarahkan Asuma. Tapi ia sempat berkata, "Kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba ngomongin langit dan awan, Asuma? Mana rokokmu?"_

_Asuma, tumben sekali, saat itu tak menyulut rokok seperti biasanya. Dan Kakashi baru menyadarinya saat ia mengatakan itu._

_Asuma juga sepertinya tak __benar-benar menanggapi perkataan Kakashi karena ia malah berkata,__ "Ino selalu memarahiku tiap kali aku merokok, kau tahu? Anak itu cerewet biarpun dia yang paling kecil di tim, dia yang jadi boss. Ahaha, kadang agak terlalu berisik sih, tapi anak itu baik dan sebenarnya bisa diandalkan.__"_

_Kakashi tak menyahut, tapi ia mendengarkan._

"_Lain lagi dengan Chouji," Asuma melanjutkan omongannya. "Anak satu itu, kalau sudah ada makanan. Ya ampun__!__P__ertama kali lihat dia kupikir dia itu bola berjalan. Hahahahaha. Tapi biar begitu, dia punya hati yang lembut dan kesetiakawanan yang tinggi. Aku bangga diberi kesempatan menjadi pembimbing mereka bertiga."_

_Kakashi tak menyahut, hanya diam, tapi ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Asuma. Dan ia bisa melihat betapa besar rasa sayang laki-laki itu pada ketiga muridnya. Dia tersenyum._

"_Hari ini kau bicara melankolis seperti orang mau maju perang besar saja, Asuma!" komentar Kakashi akhirnya. Lagipula, dia memang merasa Asuma agak aneh._

"_Kakashi, kau adalah shinobi yang sangat hebat. Tim 7 sangat beruntung memiliki pembimbing sepertimu. Tidak seperti tim 10. Tapi aku selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik, kau tahu. Hah! Ke__jelekanmu__, kau hanya kurang sabar dan hobimu yang suka terlambat itu! Tapi biar begitu, kurasa aku bisa minta tolong 1 hal padamu, Kakashi."_

"_Hei! Apaan sih? Bicaramu semakin aneh, Asuma." Kakashi tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang mendadak melingkupi sekitarnya._

"_Bantu aku menjaga mereka, jika aku tak lagi bisa, ya Kakashi? Terutama, Ino. Dia itu selalu memikirkan anak laki-laki. Aku takut suatu saat dia jatuh ke tangan laki-laki yang salah tapi aku tak bisa __melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya__."_

"_Aku tak janji soal itu," sahut Kakashi cuek. Yang benar saja? Dia dititipi anak gadis? Memang dia apa? Ibu Asrama?_ _Sepertinya Asuma memang sedang kurang waras. Terlalu kejam mengatakan begitu memang, tapi dia tak menemukan kata yang tepat._

"_Percayalah pada kekuatan dan tekad mereka, Kakashi. Aku tahu kau akan mengerti dan mau membantuku." Asuma tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi dengan sedikit keras._

"_Hei! Aku nggak janji tadi!"_

_Asuma hanya tertawa. Dan Kakashi mendengus. Siapa yang tahu kalau perbincangan yang sepertinya tak berarti itu menjadi sebuah amanat._

Yah, dan Ino adalah bagian dari amanat Asuma. Gadis itu... Mana boleh dia memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Meskipun Ino sendiri seperti memberikan harapan, tetapi...

"Kakashi-kun?" suara itu.

Kakashi segera tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Dilepaskannya cengkraman tangannya pada Ino dan berkata, "Ino? Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu. Tidak sopan memanggilku begitu."

Ino hanya nyengir. "Ah, aku berani begitu karena aku sudah mengetahuinya, Kakashi-kun."

"Mengetahui apa? Jangan ngawur!"

"Ada deh pokoknya. Dan kau juga jangan memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa. Cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang istri, ibu dari anak-anakmu, Kakashi!"

Kakashi tertegun. Kata-kata Ino terlalu frontal. Apa gadis itu serius?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, Kakashi!" tegas Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sudah terlalu lama kau di sini."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ingin selamanya di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi istri Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi tertegun luar biasa sampai langkahnya mundur secara teratur. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Ino. Ini salah, ini tidak benar. Kau, adalah mantan murid Asuma."

"Tak ada larangan seorang mantan murid menikah dengan sahabat mendiang gurunya kan? Lagipula ini akan menjadi penyembuh bagi luka kita kan Kakashi?"

"Huh?"

"Luka. Luka di dalam hati, kata orang, hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta. Jadi, jika aku cin..."

"Cukup, Ino. Pergilah!"

"Tapi aku..."

"KUBILANG PERGI!" teriak Kakashi hilang kendali sehingga suaranya membahana, seolah henak merobohkan dinding dan atap apartemennya itu. Membuat Ino tertegun, shock, dan untuk kemudian berbalik pergi dalam diam.

Kakashi hanya bisa memandanginya menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi karena sosok ramping itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Kakashi menghembuskan napas panjang.

...

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, Kakashi datang ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ sebagaimana telah dijadwalkan saat dia diijinkan keluar rumah sakit dua minggu sebelumnya.

Kalau tak ada masalah maka dia sudah akan bisa dinyatakan 100% fit dan bisa menjalankan misi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Sakura, yang ternyata bertugas untuk melakukan pemeriksaan padanya hari itu menyambutnya dengan raut wajah yang tak seceria sebelumnya. Membuat Kakashi berpikir bahwa mungkin muridnya itu sedang punya masalah dengan Sai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Kakashi akhirnya bertanya karena Sakura masih diam saja saat pemeriksaannya usai. Sungguh bukan tipikal akura yang dikenalnya.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Sakura dengan enggan.

Kakashi mengerutkan kedua alisnya, heran. "Apa Sai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ditatapnya Kakashi dengan tatapan yang Kakashi sendiri sulit mengartikan apa maksudnya. Ia memang kurang peka pada makhluk bernama perempuan.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum kemudian menghebuskannya perlahan, lalu berkata dengan nada yang lebih enggan dari sebelumnya.

"Sensei, sebenarnya aku tak mau membicarakan ini. Meski Sensei itu pernah jadi guruku, tapi aku tak mau ikut campur soal masalah Sensei."

Kakashi diam tetapi ia mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Sakura. Dan jujur, ia berharap dia tak pernah menanyai Sakura dan langsung pergi usai pemeriksaan.

Tapi Sakura telah bicara dan Kakashi tak mungkin menghilang dari situ begitu saja seberapapun tak sukanya dia pada topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi Ino itu sahabatku, Sensei. Dan kau ini sungguh kejam melakukan itu padanya!" nada marah dalam suara Sskura tak tersembunyikan lagi.

Kakashi tercekat. "M-memang apa yang dikatakan temanmu itu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku tahu, kalau lima hari lalu dia minta libur 1 hari khusus untuk menemui Sensei. Dan setelah hari itu, dia tak bicara apapun selain mengenai pekerjaan. Itu sangat aneh. Seperti bukan Ino. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari kalau Ino sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku yakin Sensei tahu pasti kenapa Ino bisa jadi begitu."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Sakura mengetahuinya dan ia tak bisa berkilah,menyangkal bahwa ia tak ada masalah dengan Ino. "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Hari ini ia mengambil libur lagi. Padahal kemarin ia tak mengatakan apapun kalau mau libur."

"Begitu ya… Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu Kakashi berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Sensei, kumohon, jangan buat Ino sedih lagi ya?"

Kakashi tak menyahut, tidak juga menoleh tapi Sakura pasti tahu ia sudah mendengarnya.

...

Entah apa yang membuat Kakashi begitu yakin untuk melangkah ke area pemakaman Konoha, tapi setelah mengenal Ino sekian tahun, ia tahu gadis itu suka mengunjungi makam Asuma saat sedih atau saat ingin curhat sesuatu yang penting.

Benar saja.

Saat dia sampai di sana, ia melihat gadis berambut pirang itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan makam sang guru. Satu buket bunga yang terangkai indah tampak tergolek di dekat batu nisan Asuma.

Kakashi mendekat. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil memandangi punggung Ino yang menghadapnya. Gadis itu belum juga menyadari kehadirannya.

_Sungguh sembrono sekali dia ini membiarkan chakra-sensenya tak mendeteksi kehadiranku. Bagaimana jika aku ini musuh? _Kakashi berkata dalam hati.

"Yo! Ino!" Akhirnya Kakashi menegur gadis yang sepertinya sudah selesai menekuri nisan gurunya.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Ino jelas terkejut mendapati sosok berambut perak itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yo! Ini aku."

"Kau mengagetkan aku," kata Ino sembari berdiri. Tampak oleh Kakashi Ino membungkukkan badannya sekali ke hadapan nisan sang guru lalu menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Kakashi kalem.

Ino menatap Kakashi dengan pandang heran."Ohya? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Ada nada harap dalam suara indah itu. Kakashi bahkan bisa merasakannya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di depan. Sekarang aku mau bicara dulu dengan Asuma."

Ino membeliakkan matanya, agak terkejut namun kemudian ia mengangguk. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dia pun menuruti perintah Kakashi untuk menunggu di depan gerbang pemakaman.

Mungkin sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi baru melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman. Dan sebagaimana diperintahkannya, Ino menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino saat mereka mulai mengalah.

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum. Tentu saja dari balik maskernya. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Ino tahu kalau pria di sampingnya itu tersenyum karena melihat bagaimana kedua mata Kakashi sedikit menyipit.

"Ke rumahmu."

"Eh?" Ino tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti.

Kakashi ikut berhenti dan menoleh. "Hah! Ini akan merepotkan, tapi ayolah!" Salah satu tangannya yang semula berada di saku celananya, terulur dan meraih pergelangan tangan Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan sangat heran.

Toh, Ino tak menolak tangan Kakashi. Membiarkan pria itu menggandeng tangannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Membuat orang-orang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Tetapi, Ino justru merasakan hatinya berdebar hangat. Begitu nyaman.

Sinar matahari musim gugur yang berpendari keemasan berpadu dengan lembar-lembar daun yang beterbangan ditiup angin lembut, membuat keduanya menikmati setiap langkah menuju tempat tinggal Ino.

Dalam hatinya, Kakashi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak gegabah. Bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar dengan mendengarkan isi hatinya sendiri. Dan terngiang kembali kata-kata Ino…

"_Luka. Luka di dalam hati, kata orang, hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta…"_

Mungkin benar. Mungkin ia perlu mencobanya. Tidak. Yang benar adalah ia perlu mempercayainya. Yah, benar. Waktunya dia mencoba mempercayai dirinya sendiri setelah sekian lama selalu menyalahkannya.

Lalu saat Kakashi kembali menoleh pada sosok yang berjalan mengiringi langkahnya, dilihatnya senyum indah itu tersungging di bibir Ino saat gadis itu dalam saat yang bersamaan juga menoleh padanya. Begitu cantik. Indah dan tulus. Pandangan Kakashi kemudian turun pada tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Erat.

Hangat.

Damai.

Dan Kakashi tahu ia telah memutuskan hal yang benar. Dia dan Ino.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**OWARI **

**A/N : seberapa aneh cerita ini? ****Gomenasai na… el nggak maksud untuk nyampah kok. Suerr.. karena ini el buat dengan sungguh** sayang sikon di sekitar el yang ribut bin sangat berisik sama sekali gak dukung buat nyelesaiin fict ini dengan baik.**

** Apapun itu, mari kita ucapkan sama-sama yo:**

** Kakashi-sensei, otanjoubi omedetou! ^^**


End file.
